


The sleeping beauty

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: The two brothers decided to have sex, but Izuna is obviously very tired... Will they stop, or will they somehow make it work?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 25 - Somnophilia





	The sleeping beauty

“Are you sure you want me to keep going?” Madara asked.

“Mhhmmm…” Izuna responded almost inaudibly. 

The two of them went to bed like thirty minutes ago, but instead of going to sleep they started teasing each other. Things escalated pretty quickly and they indeed ended up sleeping together, but… in a slightly different manner than they originally intended to. But even though Izuna insisted that they sleep together, he seemed to be way too tired to actually do so. 

Madara thrust into him a few more times.

“Babe, your eyes aren’t even open anymore. We don’t have to-“

“B’cuz mmm enjoyin it so much.” Izuna mumbled. 

“So you want me to continue? Your words are barely intelligible you sleepy head, you.” 

“Mhhmmm.” 

“Fine then,” Madara said lovingly and kissed his forehead. Then he started thrusting into him again. But it didn’t take too long and he stopped once more. 

“You really fell asleep, didn’t you?” He whispered, but there was no answer. He looked at his little brother’s peaceful face. Somehow, he found it weirdly arousing, so he kept going. When he was done, he cleaned him up as gently as possible in order not to wake him up.


End file.
